


hello, you fool, i love you

by isacabral



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive, pp1 canon-compliant, ppfandomdrive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: Beca's walls are pretty high up but Chloe makes it seem so easy to get past them that it makes her wonder if they were ever there at all.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 26
Kudos: 112





	hello, you fool, i love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inverse_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inverse_Twilight/gifts).



> This one goes out to Courtney (inversetwilight), who requested bechloe fluff. Thanks so much, Court!
> 
> Make sure to go follow @ppfandomdrive on tumblr to see how you can get involved TODAY!
> 
> Title's from Roxette's Joyride :)

_she's the heart of the funfair_   
_she's got me whistling a private tune_   
_and it all begins where it ends_

_joyride - roxette_

* * *

**intro.** _a travesty._

Now that Beca had used Kimmy Jin’s extremely well-timed excuse to go to the Activities Fair, she might as well kill some time there on the off-chance her dad decided to wait for her at her dorm. She walked past the feminism booth and newspaper one, regarding both with the same amount of disinterest. Kimmy Jin had ditched her for the Korean Students Association booth so Beca decided to simply walk around, headphones on, to see all the lameness campus had to offer.

She was particularly disappointed when the DJ booth turned out to be about Deaf Jews when a blue and yellow flyer got shoved in her face, causing Beca to stop dead in her tracks and her headphones to slip off one ear.

“Hi! Any interest in auditioning for our acapella group?”

Beca eyed the flyer following the perfectly manicured hand that held it up a tanned, well defined arm that led to bouncy red curls, a soft, hopeful smile, blue dress and even bluer eyes. Beca would be lying if she said the redhead didn’t catch her attention — she definitely made her heart skip a beat — but it was not enough to get her to join something as lame as an acapella group.

Beca had _some_ standards.

“Help us turn our dreams into a reality?” The girl ended on a heartening note.

“I’m sorry,” Beca grimaced. “I don’t even sing so… it was nice to meet you?”

She dashed off before her heart overruled her mind and she ended up doing something she would regret later.

**one.** _how high does your belt go?_

Beca was trying to get her father’s words out of her head.

_College is the transition period that prepares you for all the scary things life is gonna throw at you. You create memories here. I see it everyday._

What did he even know? Why was he suddenly so interested in being a part of Beca’s life? She had made it pretty clear she couldn’t care less about him, just like he had done when he left her behind after the divorce.

_Do you even_ have _any friends?_

You know what, _screw him._ Beca didn’t owe him anything. She was already doing way more than she should by being here and not anywhere else. Yet, she couldn’t quite shake off the appeal of his offer. A year of putting a mild effort and suffering through college and its so called ‘experiences’ in exchange for financial support to finally move to L.A.? She could do that.

Beca was still thinking about it while she grabbed her towel and toiletries and as she headed toward the communal bathrooms at Baker Hall. Her father drove a really hard bargain to turn down. And while she was fairly certain she would take him up on his offer, maybe she’d let him stew a little. She just didn’t want to seem like she was giving in too easily.

After all, Beca had appearances to keep up and she didn’t want her father to know how desperate she really was.

Beca walked into a vacant shower caddy humming _Titanium_ under her breath. It had been stuck in her head all week and she was itching to mix something with it. She turned the water on and was waiting for it to warm up when a voice behind her surprised her.

“You _can_ sing!”

One that sounded a little too close for comfort.

“ _Dude!_ ”

Scrambling, Beca tried to find something to cover herself — something the redhead from Activities Fair didn’t seem to bother with — and finding only her loofah. Upclose, the girl and her sparkling blue eyes did even more things with Beca’s insides than before — which she was writing off as the mild heart attack she was suffering from being ambushed while naked — and she was trying her hardest to avoid looking at her chest.

Her _naked_ chest.

“How high does your belt go?” The girl asked, unbothered by their mutual nakedness. 

“My what?” Beca squeaked, her back hitting the stall wall.

She needed to create some space between them _pronto._

“You _have_ to audition for the Bellas!”

_What the hell._

“I can’t focus on anything you’re saying until you cover your junk,” Beca said, distressed.

The stranger was undeterred, though. 

“Can you at least consider it? One time we sang backup for Prince and—”

Beca had heard enough. She reached for the shower curtain and pulled it closed, only to have the girl pull it open seconds later.

“Seriously?” She turned, mildly annoyed. “I am _nude_.”

“You were singing _Titanium_ , right?” The girl pressed on; she stepped fully into the shower stall. 

Oh boy.

“You know David Guetta?” Beca asked, surprised, her annoyance momentarily mitigated and effectively distracting her from the absurdity of their situation.

“Have I been living under a rock?” The girl smirked. “That song is my jam,” her smile turned coy. “My _lady_ jam.”

If Beca had previously thought the situation couldn’t be any more embarrassing, she had been wrong. “That’s nice.”

“The song really builds,” the girl winked at her, causing Beca’s full-body blush to worsen. “Sing it for me?”

“Dude, no, get out!”

“Not for _that_ reason,” the girl rolled her eyes at her, which honestly Beca found a little insulting. “Look, I’m not leaving here until you sing so…”

Beca thought it was a ridiculous situation to find herself in yet here she was anyway. So she decided to embrace the moment and sing, feeling herself get really into the song, especially when the redhead jumped in, harmonizing with her.

They sounded _amazing_ together. The acoustics in the bathroom only amplified that fact. 

The girl seemed pretty satisfied with it too, finally handing Beca her shower caddy and towel. “See you at auditions?”

She left before Beca could reply, which was good because she couldn’t see the smile slowly spreading on Beca’s face.

This whole college experience thing was turning out to be way more intense than she was hoping for.

**two**. _i think beca should take my solo._

She got into the Bellas.

Which, to be fair, was a surprise for her given she had half-assed her audition with some lame cup thing she had learned how to do on reddit over the summer. That and the fact that the captain, Aubrey, seemed to _really_ hate her. Unlike Chloe.

Chloe was _friendly._ It was something foreign to Beca's college experience so far, given that she had Kimmy Jin as her silently glaring roommate, Luke as her asshole of a boss and Jesse as an annoying co-worker who apparently thought he was destined to be Beca’s boyfriend. Traumatic shower experience notwithstanding, Beca noticed Chloe always going out of her way to make Beca feel included and put her at ease.

"I think we're gonna be really fast friends," she had said during initiation, albeit way too close to Beca's face.

She could smell the cranberry and vodka on her breath.

"Well, you've seen me naked so…" Beca's sarcastic reply didn't land quite as badly as she thought. 

Chloe’s clear peal of laughter reverberated across Beca’s insides and she fought the smile that threatened to take purchase on her face.

//

Ever since her father busted her at her dorm — and proceeded to do periodic check-ups on her afterwards — Beca got into the habit of lying on the quad between classes — far away from his office and close enough the Humanities building that she was hardly ever late for class anymore — and steadfastly ignored his voice in her head telling her that in springtime, students studied in the grass because she definitely _wasn't_ studying.

She was _napping_ and desperately trying to avoid Jesse. It was like having a persistent, homeless puppy following her around everywhere. 

She thought she was being stealthy about it, finding a nice secluded spot near an old psychology building that no one ever went into anymore. It was quiet and peaceful, the perfect spot for an afternoon nap.

Except as soon as she put on her headphones, another David Guetta song blasting through the speakers, and closed her eyes, a shadow formed just above her. She cracked an eye open just enough to see a silhouette standing before her. 

It was Chloe. _Of course_ it was Chloe.

“Hey,” she said, sitting down next to Beca unprompted. “What are you doing?”

“Napping,” Beca replied.

She let her head fall back against the backpack she was using as a pillow one more time, turning the volume on her phone higher just a few clicks hoping Chloe would take the hint and leave. 

Not that recent experiences had proven that course of action to be successful. Chloe hummed in acknowledgment, opening her bag and taking out a hardcover copy of _Doctor Zhivago_.

“What are _you_ doing?” Beca caved and asked, eyeing Chloe’s book mildly horrified.

“Catching up on my reading for Russian Lit,” Chloe’s answer was nonchalant, bewildering Beca even further. “Enjoy your nap.”

Beca was still scowling when she closed her eyes. She guessed no harm could come from letting Chloe sit there while Beca napped. As long as she remained quiet.

//

Beca regretted it as soon as she realized that Chloe had been keeping her company by the tree everyday for the last three weeks.

_Sneaky little…_ At least she brought snacks to share. Things could be worse, really.

Turns out they could, after all, be _much_ worse. But it had nothing to do with Chloe and absolutely everything to do with Aubrey. It was a late Friday night and they had been rehearsing for hours to try and master the outdated choreography Aubrey imposed on them, only for her to wince as Chloe’s nodes prevented her from hitting the last note.

Beca was frankly pissed off. But she was pretending she didn’t care because acapella was still lame and she was only doing this to get her dad off her back.

“Ladies, that was better but we have a long way to go before Regionals,” Aubrey said, trying and failing at sounding encouraging. “Chloe, you gotta be able to hit that last note.”

“I can’t,” Chloe’s voice sounded as tired and strained as Beca felt and it broke Beca’s heart a little. “My nodes, Bree.”

There was a moment of silence and Beca almost thought Aubrey would apologize, but then, “Well if you can’t, then someone else needs to step up and solo.”

What a fucking bitch.

Lily murmured something while looking fixedly at Beca, causing Chloe and Jessica to look at her before Chloe spoke up. “Me too.”

“You too what?” Aubrey asked rather sharply.

“I think Beca should take my solo,” Chloe said, sparing a glance at Beca before looking at Aubrey again.

The other girls echoed Chloe’s statement in support and Beca could see it was only grating on Aubrey’s nerves even more. _Good._ She deserved it after the way she’d been treating all of them.

“She’d never want to,” Aubrey said finally and this time it irritated Beca enough that she was talking about her like she wasn’t in the room, within earshot.

“I’d be happy to solo, Aubrey,” Beca found herself speaking up, her tone laced with thin-veiled menace. “On one condition. We pick a new song and I get to do the arrangement.”

The challenge was clear, from the way she proposed the change to the way she crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at Aubrey, daring her to say something back. Beca wasn’t known for backing down from a fight. But, apparently, she had finally met her match.

“That’s not how we do things here, Beca,” Aubrey’s response carried as much hostility as Beca’s. “You’ll be singing _Turn the Beat Around_ or you won’t be singing the solo at all.”

“Bree, maybe Beca’s right,” Chloe spoke up again, a lot more subdued than both of them. “Maybe we should…”

“Amy?” Aubrey cut her off and Beca gritted her teeth.

How were they even _friends_?

“Yes, sir?” Amy perked up, eyeing the three of them carefully.

“You’ll solo.”

Beca and Chloe exchanged looks, Chloe’s apology crystal clear in her eyes. Beca just grimaced. At least they had tried.

**three.** _am i gonna fit in?_

And Beca _was_ trying. So hard.

After months of fighting it, she was actually putting an effort in her classes — Philosophy still sucked but at least she wasn’t flunking due to being absent — in her internship — finally mustering up the courage to give Luke a thumb drive with her best mashups on it — and, as much as it pained her to admit it, in the Bellas.

She had no idea why she was doing it (that was a lie, she had a pretty good guess why she was doing it but she’d rather sing _Eternal Flame_ until she was red in the face than admitting it had anything to do with the way Chloe’s eyes sparkled when she got into a song or how melodious she sounded when she didn’t hold back her laughter).

Beca just knew she was here, standing in front of her full-length mirror, wearing less make-up than she usually did, with a jacket covering her tattoos, dejectedly taking off her ear spikes — but leaving the hoops (she’d feel better about it and it would still antagonize Aubrey without her blowing a gasket, a win-win as far as Beca was concerned.)

Beca’s phone buzzed in her pocket, with a message from Chloe.

**Gingersnap [11:37AM]:** _b there in 5. u ready?!_

A traitorous smile curled her lips upwards.

**Beca [11:38AM]:** _yeah_

As ready as she would ever be.

//

The drive to Regionals wasn’t exactly a long one, but it felt like it to Beca. The two and a half-hour drive wasn’t passing by as quickly as she had hoped for, no matter how much she attempted to distract herself with music or napping.

“Are you nervous?” She was startled when Chloe flopped on the seat next to her, half an hour into the drive, much like she did on the days Beca napped under the tree. “You look nervous.”

Beca debated lying for a moment before looking over to Chloe. Big mistake.

“A little,” she admitted regretfully. “You?”

“Can I let you in on a little secret?” Chloe whispered conspiratorially, leaning into Beca’s personal space. 

Soon she was assaulted by the smell of peppermint gum and lavender perfume. Beca could do little more than nod by then.

“I’ve got major stage fright.”

“What?” Beca smiled in disbelief. “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Chloe shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. “I don’t, like, stress-puke like Bree does. It starts as a ramble and then I’m talking _and_ walking—”

“Like now?” Beca smirked, feeling pleased when she noticed Chloe’s cheeks flush just a little.

“I’m not walking—” Chloe winked “—but the closer we get to the venue, the quieter I get,” she continued and Beca felt herself softening at how meek and quiet Chloe sounded. “The wait behind the curtain is always a blackout for me.”

“Why do you keep doing it?” Beca found herself asking, just as quiet as Chloe was being.

“It’s so worth it,” Chloe’s answering smile was contagious, eliciting a small one from Beca. “When I’m up on stage, I feel this rush, you know? It’s so powerful. I feel like I’m on a high the rest of the day.”

“That’s nice,” Beca smiled.

She felt the bus slowing down to a stop and noticed Amy had just pulled up to a gas station to fill up their tank. Somehow, they were halfway through their destination. Beca turned to Chloe, eyebrows arched, and found a smug little smile aimed at her.

_Sneaky little…_

“Come on,” Chloe said, unfazed at getting caught. “Let’s get some snacks while we’re here.”

//

They were back to driving after the burrito incident and Beca was actually having a nice time, albeit she’d never admit it. Everybody seemed to be having a nice time in fact, aside from Aubrey, who sat shotgun, nervously fiddling with the pitch pipe. Chloe was no longer sitting beside her, having fulfilled her sneaky duty of reliving Beca of her nerves and was humming along to the songs coming out of her earbuds.

Everything was going great until Chloe started singing along to Miley Cyrus, causing Cynthia-Rose to join in and suddenly the whole bus — even Aubrey — was singing and looking expectantly at her to join in. Beca let out a nervous laugh and her eyes found Chloe’s, sparkling with reinless joy. She arched her brow at her again, asking the same question as before; _seriously?_

Chloe’s encouraging nod gave her the answer. And Beca couldn’t help but join. 

**four.** _of course we waited up for you._

By the time she made it back to her dorm after several hours sitting in county jail, and an infuriating car ride with her father, Beca was fuming. The fact Jesse had called her _dad_ to bail her out then acted like a kicked puppy when she didn’t jump into his arms to thank him grated on her nerves.

Who the hell did he think he was?

She didn’t know why that boy seemed hellbent in acting like the boyfriend Beca never wanted, making things so much harder than they had to be. She just wanted to change out of the Bellas’ ridiculously uncomfortable uniform and go to bed.

Opening her dorm room to find all the Bellas crammed into her dorm room, sitting on her bed and making themselves at home threw those plans right out the window. 

“Did they spray you with a hose?” Amy asked from her bed.

“Did you find yourself a bitch?” Cynthia-Rose laughed.

Lily mumbled something that caused Jessica and Ashley to share a horrified look.

“You guys waited up for me?” Beca was touched.

She wasn’t expecting this; but then again she wasn’t expecting any of it, to be honest. Never in a million years did Beca think she’d go to college for more than a couple of months to appease her father or that she would actually care about _acapella_ of all things or that she would have all these people that cared enough about her to make sure she got back home safely.

It was… different. Definitely unforeseen. But, surprisingly enough, not terrible. It felt kind of nice, actually.

“Of course we waited up for you,” Chloe said gently, causing a revolution of butterflies in Beca stomach.

Chloe was, perhaps, the biggest surprise of all. She made Beca do all sorts of crazy things, like, agreeing to join an acapella group, binge-watch a bunch of trashy reality tv shows camped out on Chloe’s couch while Aubrey was pulling an all-nighter at the library and being the test-subject of Chloe’s adventures in baking. Beca was bound to get salmonella sooner rather than later with the amount of raw dough she’d been ingesting since she met Chloe.

The worst part of it was that Beca actually _liked_ spending all that time with Chloe. Mixing while Chloe was distracted with a new recipe. Studying together, papers strewn over the kitchen counter. Laughing at Chloe’s indignance when someone made a bad choice on The Bachelor.

Kimmy Jin took her exit with a snarky comment that Beca let slide. No sooner had the door closed behind Kimmy Jin that Aubrey took over the room, calling an emergency Bella meeting, that caused Beca’s night to go from _bad_ to downright _unbearable_. No matter how much her or Chloe or anyone, really, tried to get her to change things up to make them interesting, she was so quick to dismiss Beca’s ideas and shut Chloe up it made her wonder if all of this was even worth it.

Why did she care so much?

Beca stood there, frustrated, as Aubrey marched out of her room, followed by the Bellas. She only noticed Chloe had stayed behind when she turned and found her looking at Beca’s computer, brows furrowed.

“Is everything okay?” Beca asked, not liking the despondent way Chloe was looking.

“I… I didn’t know you were into all of this,” Chloe said, gesturing vaguely to her computer.

“They’re just arrangements,” Beca shrugged. “Mashups are more my thing. Like, I find songs with the same chord progressions and create a track that blends them all together, with a new baseline, matching up the downbeats.”

Beca stopped talking, flustered, when she realized she had been rambling just like Chloe had earlier on the bus. Chloe was looking at her with this strange look in her eyes. Beca couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was.

“That’s amazing, Beca,” she said, sounding a little emotional. She cleared her throat. “I know Aubrey shut you down, but I’d love to hear them, if you wanted to show me? Maybe I can convince her to take a listen, some other day.”

And that right there was the reason why Beca cared so much. _Stupid, unrequited crush._

**four and a half.** _you didn’t choose me._

Beca was _mad._

She was mad at her father for making such a big deal about getting a college education, not letting Beca half-ass her way through it and making her realize the experience was _actually_ making her realize a lot of things she didn’t know about herself.

She was mad at Aubrey for being so tightly-wound about _rules_ and _tradition_ that she couldn’t accept anything else that strayed from her goal in the slightest — _yes,_ Beca realized the irony in that. However, she was choosing to focus on her anger and not on the many parallels that could be traced between her and Aubrey.

She was mad at the Bellas for cowering in the face of Aubrey’s angry outburst and not sticking up for her and what she was still defending as being a valid option to save their performance. She was mad and frustrated that only days before they had crowded her dorm room, making her feel like she belonged, like she was part of a team and _yet_ none of them could bother sticking up for her, facing Aubrey.

Not Amy, not Stacie or Cynthia-Rose. 

Not Chloe…

Chloe’s silence hurt the most. Beca’s expectations of other people were low but Chloe had managed to crawl her way into Beca’s life, breaking down her walls with gooey brownies, late-night marathons of American Idol and snacks shared under the tree. She broke down Beca’s walls so easily it was like they were never there in the first place.

Beca thought Chloe cared more about her. About their… friendship.

She was especially mad at _herself_ for lowering her guard so much; and for acting exactly like her father had all those years ago and walking away when the going got tough. For not realizing sooner how much Chloe and the Bellas meant to her.

**five.** _you make us better._

Beca sighed as she settled more comfortably in the booth’s lone desk chair, already a few hours into her late night shift. Luke had given her free reign to do whatever she wanted over spring break so she held on tightly to the opportunity since it gave her something else to do other than mope around in her room, feeling sorry for herself. Now that her anger had dissipated, she was left feeling foolish, wishing she had handled the whole situation at semi-finals better. 

She could have fought harder instead of letting her irritation get the best of her. She could have believed in herself and been more patient because, in the end, this wasn’t about her. It never _was,_ to be honest, about her or Aubrey and their battle of wills. It was about what was best for the Bellas and, admittedly, neither of them was doing a good job at that.

More than anything she wished she had been able to swallow her pride and apologize to Chloe. She missed her desperately, and her reasons for not wanting to talk seemed so silly now, all these weeks later.

It was in the middle of queuing her next half hour block of songs when her phone's screen lit up with an incoming message. She reached for it from where it rested on the table next to her apprehensively.

**Gingersnap [8:27PM]:** _i don’t know if bree messaged you, but we got in. we’re going to lincoln center for the finals!_

**Gingersnap [8:27PM]:** _are you going to be there? pls be there beca. we need you. you make us better!!_

**Gingersnap [8:29PM]:** _i need you._

**Gingersnap [8:29PM]:** _you make me better._

**Gingersnap [8:29PM]:** _and i’m gonna need your help with aubrey. pls?_

**Gingersnap [8:30PM]:** _rehearsal room, 9am. i’ll see you?_

Beca stared at her phone, wide-eyed. Did a second chance really just fall on her lap on a silver platter?

She was going to do things the right way, for once. 

//

  
  


**one (again).** _are you okay to take the lead?_

Chloe didn’t know how much longer she could take it. Rehearsals this year had been particularly stressful but Aubrey had taken things up a notch now that Chloe was standing up to her. She was just so _tired._ She wished Beca was here.

“I don’t want to be like those girls on the wall,” Amy said after what felt like hours of trying to reason with Aubrey.

“Yeah! I want to be who we are now!” Cynthia-Rose echoed the sentiment.

“We should have listened to Beca,” Chloe said, pressing Aubrey’s buttons a little further.

She also was _done_ dealing with Aubrey’s bullshit.

“Oh, so it’s all my fault, now?” Aubrey questioned, her eyes burning for a fight.

“No,” Chloe said, increasingly frustrated. “That’s not what I’m saying—”

“Well, that’s what you’re all thinking, right? _I’m_ the jerk. The girl obsessed with winning!”

“You’re too controlling, Aubrey!” Chloe snapped and all hell broke loose from there.

She couldn’t tell who started what, Chloe just knew she was wrestling on the floor with Aubrey and Amy for the pitch pipe when she heard Beca’s voice.

“Guys, stop!” she shouted and everybody froze in place. “What the hell is happening here?”

“Nothing,” Aubrey said, getting up with as much dignity as she could and Chloe rolled her eyes. “This is a Bellas rehearsal.”

Chloe contained the urge to shove her best friend back down to the floor. Especially after Beca stood there and apologized, _actually_ apologized and asked for a second chance with them. With the Bellas. Had she gotten Chloe’s texts? Had she realized Chloe was asking for Beca to come back not only to the Bellas, but to _her?_

Would it even matter if Aubrey — if _Chloe_ — let Beca walk away again?

“Wait.”

At least this time Beca was staying.

//

Chloe took a deep breath before speaking up after Beca had suggested they each went around the room saying something nobody knew about them. She wanted to talk about her feelings for Beca but they had _just_ gotten her back and Chloe didn’t want to chase her away. So she told them about her surgery.

“Over spring break, I made the courageous decision to remove my nodes.”

The reactions were torn between shock and sympathy. Aubrey gasped.

“I know,” Chloe said, a tremor in her voice from the tears she was holding back. “The doctor said that I can’t sing above a G sharp maybe ever. I thought the season was over.”

She sat back down, crying, and Aubrey comforted her for a moment before getting up.

“Beca, what do we do?”

//

Beca took them to the swimming pool where they’d had the riff-off. It was the first place they had felt like a team, worthy of something more than following in their predecessors’ footsteps. It was where Chloe had realized just how head over heels she was for Beca when she started awkwardly spouting off a shy rendition of _No Diggity._

“Alright,” Beca started out, nervously, and Chloe couldn’t help but notice how adorable she looked. “Let’s remix this business.” she sounded more confident now, but no less cute. “Uhm, Aubrey, would you pick a song for us, please?”

Aubrey took a deep breath before answering. “Bruno Mars, ‘Just The Way You Are’.”

Her best friend may have been a bitch to her the whole year but they had still gone to their fair share of Bruno Mars’ concerts over the years and Chloe knew how much Aubrey loved him.

“Chloe,” Beca addressed her directly for the first time since they got there, she could feel her heart, beat a tattoo against her ribcage when their eyes met again. “Are you okay to take the lead?”

There was _something_ in Beca’s eyes that made Chloe feel like she could conquer the world. She nodded and Beca blew on the pitch pipe Aubrey had given her and started to conduct them. Chloe knew this song like the back of her hand, from singing it out loud with Aubrey on late nights when they needed a break to having it played on a loop on her iPod while studying in the library.

_"Her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining…"_

She didn’t know if Beca had read her texts or if she understood when Chloe said she made _her_ better. She didn’t know if Beca had missed her the way Chloe had missed her or even if she felt the same way Chloe did. If she loved her the way Chloe loved her. But she knew she could sing this song for Beca and hope, on more time, that she understood what Chloe was trying to say.

And when Beca jumped in with Nelly’s _Just A Dream,_ her voice blending perfectly with hers, with a hopeful look in her eye that said everything Beca was unable to say with words, it was as clear as day. 

Chloe knew right then and there, she had nothing to worry about.

_"I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me, thinking 'bout us, what were gon' be…"_

They had all the time in the world to figure it out. Everything was going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!


End file.
